marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 543
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Documentary Footage: * ** ** ** ** * Christian Fullerton, Lateline's host * James Kreig, former security guard * Herbert Eagle, former Eastern State University dean of men * * , Pulitzer Prize-winning videographer * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flashback: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = If This Be...Anniversary! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker2_1 = Mike Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = A humor story about the Fantastic Four celebrating their 45th anniversary in the midst of an attack by the Mole Man. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Girl ** Human Torch ** Thing Supporting Characters: * Stan Lee * Franklin Richards Villains: * Mole Man * Other Characters: * Joe Quesada * Nick Dragotta * Mike Allred * Laura Allred * Rus Wooton * Tom Brevoort * Unnamed general Locations: * New York City ** Manhattan *** Baxter Building ** Marvel Comics Offices * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A Day At the Races | Writer3_1 = Paul Pope | Penciler3_1 = Paul Pope | Inker3_1 = Paul Pope | Colourist3_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer3_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = Some time ago.... The Human Torch is putting the finishing touches on a race car along with his friend Wyatt Wingfoot. When Wyatt remarks on how Johnny could use his flame powers for fame, he points out that he is a ham, not like Spider-Man. This upsets Johnny, who then gets a text message from the Thing telling him to turn on the TV for a report about his "favourite super-hero". Meanwhile at the Daily Bugle, publisher J. Jonah Jameson is upset that Peter Parker has brought him yet more photos of Spider-Man. He tells Parker that they can't keep running stories about the wall-crawler and tells him to get some photos of the Human Torch. Peter decides to crash the Torch's race and capitalise on the photos. After setting up his automatic camera, Peter changes into Spider-Man and allows himself to be seen by the Human Torch. This angers the Torch enough that he flames on, blowing up his car. The duo then begin fighting until they are stopped by Johnny's girlfriend Crystal who tells the two that they are acting childish. The two are convinced to make a truce, but Johnny is only playing and flies away. Later when the story appears in the Daily Bugle, the Thing mocks Johnny who tells him to shut up. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** ** Racetrack Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes C'Mon, Suzie, Don't Leave Us Hanghin * The Fantastic Four's maiden flight happened back in . * The person posing as Henry Pym is actually a Skrull spy, as revealed in . * Reed saved Sue's life during the final battle in . * This story states that Sue was thirteen years old when she first met Reed. This was also stated in . However, states that Sue was in her late teens, as an editorial decision due to the fact that a romance between a thirteen year old girl and a grown man was deemed inappropriate and creepy. * The clip of the Baxter Building being shot into space is from . * The clip of the Atlanteans invasion of New York City is from . * The Fantastic Four's first battle against Galactus and Silver Surfer in - . * Wyatt mentions how he used to hang out with Johnny in college. This was from - . * Spider-Man mentions how he once tried to join the Fantastic Four in the early days of his career, this was in . * Interviews are made with former members of the team: ** Luke Cage was briefly a member from - . ** The She-Thing was a member from - . ** She-Hulk was a member of the Fantastic Four from - . * The man interviewing the Thing is depicted as Conan O'Brien and the woman interviewing Sue is Oprah. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The Thing mentions all the places the places that Reed took the Fantastic Four: They first visited the Skrull homeworld in , the Negative Zone which Reed discovered in and when they met pirates in . A Day at the Races: * This story happens during the time that Johnny Storm was dating Crystal of the Inhumans from - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}